peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Dat 130
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-04/05 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of Dance and International tracks from Peel's 1997 Radio 1 shows. Tracklisting to 00:09:00 16 April 1997 *Delta: As A Child I Could Walk On The Ceiling (12") Blue Room Released *Manifold: Ice T On The Drive (CD - Novosibersk) 00:09:00-01:01:01 22 April 1997 *Air Movement: Cuttin' Saw (12" - System Ready / Cuttin' Saw) 5HQ Recordings HQ 008 *Amon Tobin: Defocus (album - Bricolage) Ninja Tune ZEN 29 *General Degree: Cartoon Character (split 12" with Richie Stephens - Bus The Place) Greensleeves GRED 565 A *Alec Empire: The Weakest Shit For E (v/a album - Electric Ladyland IV) Mille Plateaux MP 39 *''If you didn't like that, you won't like the one after the news either'' *Shit Spitter: Hear You Beg (12" - Crapshoot 13 ) Crapshoot CRAPS 13 *Orange Cake Mix: Like Warm Velvet Static (album - Silver Lining Underwater (The Bliss Out, Vol. 3)) Darla DRL 031 *Shakta: Inner Polarity (album - Silicon Trip) Dragonfly BFLLP23 *To Rococo Rot: Leggiero (album - Veiculo) City Slang EFA 04990-2 *Chania River Boys: Tigana Naou another track from one of the LPs I've been sent *Can: Blue Bag (Inside Paper) (Toroid Mix) (album - Sacrilege) Spoon SPOON CD 039/40 *DJ Twist & Friendly: Trace Element (12" - Hit 'N' Run / Trace Element) Funky Breaks International FBI004 01:01:01-01:42:45 23 April 1997 *Fire Facts: Judgement Day (7") Incredible Muzik IM009 *2000 Years Of Salt: Vaguely Smeshed (album - Music For Thugs) Hard Life *Lost Boys: Your Eyes (12") Lab Logic LL004 *Ism: Turtle Z (12") I-Shen ISHEN001T *Flava Unit: '' Watch Me Dance (12" - Sit On Da Bass) Eastside EAST 8 *Lee Perry: Mr D.J. Man (album - Roast Fish, Collie Weed & Corn Bread) Upsetter LPIR 0000 *Rebel Yelle: Mizbehavinit (Gizelle's Mizbe'ere We Go Again Mix) (12" - Mizbehavinit - Remixes) Stay Up Forever Remix S.U.F.R .5 *Stock, Hausen & Walkman: Stripper (7" - Broccoli) Eerie Materials '''01:42:45-02:17:10 17 April 1997' *Panacea: Vip Hetzjagd (session) *Cause: Logica (12" – The Black Window EP ) Fragmented *Dub Pistols: ‘Anarchy (12" - Westway EP) Concrete *Panacea: Chrome 14/A (session) *Panacea: Chrome 14/B Hedonism (session) 02:17:10-03:11:55 24 April 1997 *Sphere: Cubed (demo) *Chania River Boys: Iteki Kano Eregua *Decoder: Elements (Technical Itch Remix) (12") Second Movement *Alpha Seven: Perfect (LP - Great Lift Journeys Of Norwich And Other Stories) Sofacom *DJ Rap: Fury (v/a LP - Breakbeat Science 2) Volume *Amp: Interlude (2xLP - Astralmoonbeamprojections) Kranky *Swift: Frequency (12") SOUR *DJ Quatro: Play With Me (12") Funky Breaks International FBI005 *Eruption: Behind Closed Doors (Exclusive Mix) (v/a LP - United Dance Volume 6) Fourbeat *Tailbone: Beginning Of A New Era (Exclusive Mix) (v/a LP - United Dance Volume 6) Fourbeat *Force & Styles: Simply Electric (Bang The Future Mix) (v/a LP - United Dance Volume 6) Fourbeat *Future Collective: Look For The Truth (Dub Plate Mix) (v/a LP - United Dance Volume 6) Fourbeat 03:11:55-end 06 May 1997 *Dee’Pulse & X-Plorer: Re-Build (12") Gyration GY 003 *Zion Train: Healing Of The Nation (album - Single Minded & Alive) China *Amon Tobin: Yasawas (album – Bricolage) Ninja Tune ZEN 29 *Steinski & The Mass Media: The Motorcade Sped On (12") Tommy Boy *Sizzla: Babylon Cowboy (7") XTerminator *We: In Time''' '''(album – As Is) Asphodel *Schlammpeitziger: ‘Mango Und Papaja Auf Tobago (10 inch - Freundlichbaracudaremix)’ A-Musik *Kikoman: ‘Untitled (12 inch - Ulterior Motives)’ Missile Records *Melvins: They Must All Be Slaughtered (album - Honky) Amphetamine Reptile AMREP 064 File ;Name *dat_130.mp3 ;Length *04:01:01 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-Dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1997 Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Unknown